Suddenly Meet Your Crush
by Kitten Heels
Summary: Tiba-tiba bertemu gebetan?/"Mampus."/Iya, mampus ini mah./"Kamu tidak stres karena masa orientasi dua bulan yang lalu, 'kan?/rnr?


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Suddenly Meet Your Crush

-

-

-

-

-

-

_happy reading_ :)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mampus."

.

Iya. Mampus ini mah. Jadi ceritanya, saat ini Haruno Sakura si anak bungsu kesayangan mami papinya, lagi ada di sebuah _minimarket_ dekat rumah, dengan hanya memakai _t-shirt_ merah pudar dan celana _training_ kebesaran punya sang kakak, dan warnanya ungu, iya, UNGU! Ya ampun, betapa ngaconya paduan warna pakaiannya saat ini. Dan jika itu kurang, perlukah disebutkan juga warna sandalnya yang berbeda itu? Salahkan jarak _minimarket_ yang hanya satu blok ini, karenanya lah Sakura enggan berbalik lagi di tiap momen sandalnya tertukar. Hei, Sakura, yang salah itu dirimu karena malas. Pola pikir _'hanya sebentar, untuk apa bolak-balik demi sandal, toh tak akan ada yang memperhatikan'_ harus diubah. Dasar.

.

.

Dan oh ya, benar jika tak ada aturan berpakaian untuk sekadar berbelanja seperti ini, tapi tentu beda kasusnya jika saat ini, detik ini, sepuluh meter dari rak tempat Sakura bersembunyi ini, berdiri sesosok makhluk tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kakak kelasnya di SMA Tokyo, tepatnya, kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya. Gebetannya.

.

.

Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti 'kan kenapa Sakura sampai harus bersembunyi? Dan sampai mengumpat segala? Itu pertahanan diri seorang gadis.

.

_Like hell_, siapa yang mau bertemu gebetan dengan penampilan seperti Sakura saat ini? Yep. _No one_.

.

Sakura masih setia bersembunyi dengan pose konyolnya; membungkuk sambil sesekali melongok untuk mengawasi _senpai_ merangkap gebatannya itu. Berharap saja ia tidak dikira sebagai pencuri.

.

"He'ehm."

.

_Ouch_.

.

Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh. Ah, pegawai _minimarket_. "A-ada apa ya, Mas?"

.

Si pegawai mengernyit heran, "Kamu tidak berniat nyuri 'kan?"

.

Ya ampun, demi kolor Naruto yang jarang diganti itu, Sakura mana berani nyuri, bisa dihapus dia dari kartu keluarga.

.

"Ti-tidak kok, Mas. S-saya cuma lagi teliti saja lihat barang-barang, biar tidak nyesal nanti kalau sudah dibayar."

.

_Doeng_. Alasan macam apa itu hei?

.

"Teliti melihat-lihat barang, atau..." si pegawai melirik ke arah kanan, tempat kulkas-kulkas minuman berada. "sibuk menguntit pemuda _emo_ di sebelah sana itu?"

.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang si mas pegawai, di sana, di depan pintu salah satu kulkas, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri memegang sebotol mineral dingin, sedang menatapnya.

.

Oh, mata hitam itu... memesona. Wajah dibingkai rambut hitam _emo_-nya, aaa tampan sekali. Dan hei, Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke tidak pakai seragam sekolah. Dan itu makin memesona, _t-shirt_ hitam dan jaket putih dari klub basketnya, juga _jeans_ yang pas di kaki panjangnya. Aduhai, keren sekali oh Tuhan ciptaan-Mu ini. Tunggu. Tunggu tunggu, kenapa sempat-sempatnya ia terpesona seperti ini sih? Sakura menggigit bibir kiri bagian bawahnya, menggelengkan kepala cepat, dua kali. Hei, harusnya ia tidak kehilangan fokus seperti ini, saat ini.

.

"Mbanya kenapa?" Sakura menoleh lagi ke mas pegawai, "Ah, tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa."

.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi. Mbanya lanjut saja."

.

_Doeng_. Lanjut apa oi? Sakura sensi jadinya, kalau Sasuke dengar bagaimana? Masnya bicara agak keras sambil nunjuk Sasuke pakai dagu segala, Sakura curiga si masnya sengaja.

.

"Haruno."

.

Eh? Aduh. Sakura mesti bagaimana ini?

.

"A... em... h-halo, Uchiha-_senpai_." ya ampun, sekali lagi, demi kolor Naruto yang jarang diganti, Ino pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sahabat gulalinya ini tergagap. Dan hei, Sakura, _senpai_-mu itu ada di hadapanmu, bukan di dasar lantai.

.

"Aku baru tahu jika lantai _minimarket_ ini punya nama," oh bagus Sakura, pendekatan yang bagus sekali. "kau yang menamainya, Haruno?"

.

_Okay_, cukup seperti ini. Perbaiki tingkah lakumu atau enyah saja, _shannarooo_.

.

Tarik nafas... keluarkan. Tarik nafas... keluarkan. Sekali lagi.

.

Sekarang, tatap lawan bicaramu dengan benar, Haruno Sakura. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, _Senpai_."

.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, tipis namun oh begitu memabukkan bagi si gadis. "Hm, tak apa." ah, tampan dan baik hati, memang kekasih idaman para gadis. "Kau baik, Haruno?"

.

"Ya?"

.

"Kau tidak stres karena masa orientasi dua bulan yang lalu, 'kan?"

.

"Hah? _Senpai_, aku tidak mengerti. Aku baik tentu saja, sangat baik." _'meskipun ya, orientasi dua bulan lalu itu benar-benar menyiksa kami, wahai para _senpai' batin Sakura tersiksa mengingatnya.

.

"Oh, _okay_." Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Oh tunggu, apa itu benar senyum atau? Kenapa matanya terlihat jenaka sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat?

.

"Em, _Sen_-"

.

"Sandalmu lucu ya."

.

OH SYIT. Demi kolor Naruto lagi, Sakura lupa penampilannya saat ini sedang agak memalukan. Ya ampun, mama tolong anakmu ini. Maluuu.

.

"Ah... ha ha ha," Sakura mau nyebur saja deh, kolam mana kolam?

.

"Kamunya juga lucu. Manis, ngegemesin."

.

_Blush_

.

Oh lihat itu Sakura! Lihat senyum tampan _senpai_-mu itu! Ah, indahnya dunia. Dan oh, hei! Ia baru saja memujimu, ya Tuhan, kau mungkin baru saja membuat iri gadis-gadis lain, jika mereka tahu. Haha.

.

Em.

.

Sakura? Kau baik?

.

_Etto_... wajahmu memerah dan, sampai ke telinga? Wah, Sakura pasti malu sekali, tapi juga senang bukan? Hahaha.

.

"A-apa sih, _Senpai?_ A-aku pulang dulu, _Senpai_, sampai jumpa." loh kok mau kabur?

.

"Mau kuantar?" apa itu tawaran, Sasuke? Aku bertanya karena hei, kau langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke arah kasir tanpa menanti jawaban darinya. "Kau tetangga Naruto, 'kan? Rumahku hanya dua blok dari sana, kita bisa berangkat bersama, setiap hari mungkin,"

.

Ya ampun, Sasuke, _slow down_, gadis di genggamanmu itu belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Lihat. Mulut terbuka, mata melebar, muka merah muda padam.

.

Sasuke tersenyum, lagi. 'Lucu, dan manis.'

.

"Senin besok, tunggu aku, jam enam tepat ya. Bilang pada kakakmu, Uchiha Sasuke akan menggantikan tugasnya."

.

_Blush_

.

_Blush_

.

_Blush_

.

Dengan wajah merona luar biasa, Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke, senyum malu-malu kucing tertoreh.

.

"Ya! _Senpai!"_

.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hei, Sakura, tiba-tiba bertemu gebetan, tidak buruk juga bukan?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Fin_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Eh, Hak. Lihat deh, mba-mba rambut _pink_ di rak _snacks_."

.

"Oh, dia. Masih SMA tahu, Za. Baru juga kelas satu, jangan dipanggil mba dong. Dia langganan sini, hampir tiap sore datang, yang dibeli pasti rumput laut yang isi dua _pack_."

.

"Oh, bocah ya. Pantes."

.

"Maksudmu, Za?

.

"Lihat pemuda yang lagi di rak _mie_. Sudah lima menit kuperhatikan, tatapan si mba _pink_ tidak lepas-lepas dari dia. Mana sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, pasti naksir tuh."

.

"Hm, iya juga. Mungkin be--"

.

"Samperin ah."

.

"O-oi, Zabuza!"

.

Dasar iseng.

.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N:

.

Judulnya familiar ya? ohohoho.

.

Kebelet nyobain publish fic di aplikasi, berkali-kali edit eh berantakan lagi. Ribet ya :') heuheu.


End file.
